Star Trek: The Lost Era
– |novels = 11+ |year = 2289-2369 }} Star Trek: The Lost Era is a series of novels published by Pocket Books. Originally a six-part series published between and , a seventh novel was released in . In addition, several other novels have been released as "tales sagas of The Lost Era." Novels #''The Sundered, featuring Hikaru Sulu on the [[USS Excelsior|''Excelsior]], 2298 #''Serpents Among the Ruins, featuring [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|''Enterprise-B]] and the Tomed Incident, 2311 #''The Art of the Impossible, covering the Betreka Nebula Incident, 2328–2346 #Well of Souls, featuring Rachel Garrett and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|''Enterprise-C]], 2336 # Deny Thy Father, featuring William T. Riker on the , 2355–2357 #''Catalyst of Sorrows, featuring Nyota Uhura, Beverly Crusher, Benjamin Sisko, and Tuvok, 2360 #One Constant Star, featuring the ''Enterprise-B, 2303–2319 "Tales of The Lost Era" *''The Buried Age, featuring Picard between the loss of the and the launch of the , 2355–2363 *Star Trek: Terok Nor, a trilogy covering the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, 2318–2369 Background information * The "Lost Era" concept was developed by Pocket editor Marco Palmieri, who defined it as the period of history between the apparent death of James T. Kirk aboard the ''Enterprise-B in 2293 and the launch of the Enterprise-D in 2363. (The Star Trek: Terok Nor miniseries extend past that point, to just prior to the events of in 2369.) * In looking back over the initial six-novel series, Palmieri considered that his only regrets were "that there was less thematic variety among the stories than I was hoping for.", noting that "most of the things that had been established about those years were military in nature – wars, battles, etc. We knew far less about discoveries, first contacts, scientific breakthroughs, etc." Although the final novels all ultimately featured some form of conflict – which led Palmieri to muse in retrospect whether he should have pushed back further – he still considered them to be "a strong set of novels with some really outstanding storytelling". ( ) * A planned but unreleased novel would have featured Sisko on the during the Tzenkethi War in the 2360s. Works in the same timeframe * 2289–2295 – Forged in Fire, featuring Hikaru Sulu and Curzon Dax * 2290s – Cacophony and , featuring Hikaru Sulu * 2294 – The Captain's Daughter, featuring Hikaru and Demora Sulu * 2300 – Cast No Shadow, featuring Valeris and Spock * 2314 – Transformations, featuring Hikaru Sulu * 2315–2316 – Tales from the Captain's Table: "Iron and Sacrifice", featuring Demora Sulu * 2333 – the Star Trek: Stargazer series, featuring Picard * 2329–2344 – Vulcan's Heart, featuring Spock, Saavik, and Picard * 2355 – Tales from the Captain's Table: "Darkness", featuring Picard Characters * Hikaru Sulu * Pavel Chekov * Janice Rand * Christine Chapel * Tuvok * John Harriman * Demora Sulu * Colonel * Curzon Dax * Rachel Garrett * Kang * Helena Rozhenko * Sergey Rozhenko * Sarek * Enabran Tain * K'mpec * Kor * Koval * Ian Andrew Troi * Lwaxana Troi * Nyota Uhura * Kyle Riker * William T. Riker * Beverly Crusher * Benjamin Sisko External link * cs:Star Trek: The Lost Era de:Star Trek: The Lost Era nl:Star Trek: The Lost Era Lost Era